1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved combination fireplace grate with accessories. The fireplace grate includes one or more novel inner or mediate posts arranged in various positions and inclinations, and can be fixed or movable by having clamping portions. The inner posts keep the firewood properly spaced with larger spacing in the rear for improved ignition and burning of different sized logs throughout the duration of the fire, and can be further modified with thinner base portions to accommodate kindling wood at the bottom. Therefore, three discrete regions are provided in this novel fireplace grate to enable efficient burning of the firewood. The outer firewood support rod members and the inner posts have cross-sections that maintain minimum area contact with the firewood logs to further enhance combustion. The metal fireplace grate can be fabricated by either welding or casting. The grate can have gas connections integrated within fixed inner posts to form a gas burning fireplace grate. A flat or slightly concave heat reflector plate can be advantageously attached on the grate in the rear with clearance for the fireplace ash packing utensils provided in combination with this innovative fireplace grate.
In the above arrangements, the base of the grate is fabricated intentionally low to maximize the effectiveness of heat-transmission. In the lower portion of the grate, unobstructed tunnel-like spaces are provided from front to rear to accommodate the use of three ash handling tools for the packing of ashes at the rear of the fireplace; later, the ashes can be easily removed with a suitable tool, such as a conventional, small fireplace shovel or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art will be discussed in the order of their perceived relevance to the invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,586 issued on Oct. 28, 1975, to Emil F. Dahlquist, two fireplace grates are described which emphasize self-feeding of the piled logs wherein (1) the back portion is at a right angle to the inclined front portion or (2) the back and front portions are disposed at an obtuse angle. The grate is positioned high from the floor to include food carrying ledge below the logs. The grate is formed from continuous bar stock and joined by welding to include horizontal cross-members for the top edges of the front and back portions. There is no suggestion for providing a minimum of space below the grate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,455 issued on Jul. 23, 1991, to Scott F. Eiklor et al., a gas-fired artificial log burning grate having two joined gas pipes is described. The smaller diameter pipe has a flat metallic strip inserted to effect correct gas distribution to the affected orifices. The orifice sizes can be #30 to #34. The fuel can be either natural gas or propane. Other accoutrements are a V-shaped trough, scented sticks and an igniter. The grate configuration consists of horizontally positioned squared and tubular rods bent upward in front.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,905 issued on May 2, 1978, to Robert E. Dawson, a combination fire grate and cooking apparatus utilizing coal, charcoal or wood is described. The modular fireplace grate members can be arranged at various distances from each other. The grate members are L-shaped with the shorter leg in the rear and an integrated short support leg underneath the long leg.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,683 issued on May 14, 1991, to Donald W. Wilkening, a fireplace combustion system is described. A hollow grate in the shape of a truncated V having four or more riser tubes is permanently mounted over a hole supplying combustion air.
In U.S. Pat. No. 177,464 issued on May 16, 1876, to Thomas Brown, a fireplace grate consisting of vertical parallel L-shaped bars with the ends joined by horizontal crossbars. The shorter leg portion is secured against the fireplace back wall while the longer leg portion has sidebars with hooks to secure against the sidewalls of the fireplace. V-shaped iron segments secure adjacent vertical bars. An ash collector is placed below the fireplace grate.
Finally, in French Patent publication No. 2,380,498 published on Sep. 8, 1978, for Michael Bott, a fireplace grate consisting of three flattened parallel grate rods shaped with a horizontal mediate portion and inclined side portions are positioned on a base plate having inclined walls. The horizontal mediate portion is supported with a crossbar. The logs are supported by the inverted, truncated V-shaped grate slats and the inclined walls of the base plate.
There is neither a suggestion nor teaching of including mediate posts to divide the grate to accept separate piles of logs in any of the aforementioned prior art. The disclosures of the described prior art are incorporated by reference herein.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.